Most of fluid analyses and electromagnetic field analyses using a technique, such as a finite element method or a finite volume method, come down to a problem of solving a system of linear equations. A nonstationary iterative method such as a conjugate gradient method (CG method) is used to solve a system of linear equations numerically.
The related art is disclosed in K. Stuben,“Algebraic Multigrid (AMG): An Introduction with Applications”, GMD-Report 70, Nov. 10, 1999, [online],
<https://www.scai.fraunhofer.de/content/dam/scai/de/documents/AllgemeineDo kumentensammlung/SchnelleLoeser/SAMG/AMG_Introduction.pdf> and David M. Alber and Luke N. Olson, Numer. Linear Algebra Appl., 14, 611-643, 2007.
As described above, when a hierarchical structure in the AMG method is to be generated in parallel, it is important to set C points and F points in each area so that a contradiction with the coefficient matrix of the entire computational model does not arise. This is because such setting causes the computational accuracy to be improved, and inhibits an increase in the number of iterations performed until a solution is obtained, while the convergence to a solution is guaranteed.
In one aspect, an object of the embodiments is to provide a parallel processing apparatus, a parallel computing method, and a parallel computing program which achieve higher computational accuracy and fast calculation due to suppression of an increase in the number of iterations, even when the number of computers in parallel is increased.